


燙印

by tom_2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_2005/pseuds/tom_2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11x19後續，山姆在他18歲吸取大麻的時候，顯然和哥哥做了些別的事情；迪恩也當然記得，而他想要再來一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	燙印

**Author's Note:**

> DS。11x19刷新了我對山姆的看法，史丹福少年顯然不是看上去那般乖巧而守規矩... 此文中兄弟不是情侶關係，裡面有跟原劇接軌而開啟的腦洞，是一篇比較囉唆的PWP，詳細警告請看TAG，各種慎。

「兩個活著到最後的獵人哈。」山姆輕嘆了一口氣，看著杰西和凱撒的車消失於視線中。

「對啊，所以我們還是別打擾他們了。」迪恩扭動起黑羚羊的鑰匙，「你怎麼想？等我們把阿瑪拉解決了之後... 像他們一樣，退隱江湖？」他笑了笑，用力踏住油門，「我覺得我的房間需要重新裝修一下。像是把槍啊，刀啊什麼的都拿下來... 然後貼個貓咪海報怎麼樣？你覺得娘唧唧山米會喜歡那個嗎？」

「蠢蛋。」山姆微微笑了一下，低下頭沒有說話。

初夏的陽光不甚猛烈，微風中還帶著少許的潮濕。搖晃的空間開始令山姆泛起濃厚的睡意，隨著一旁跑不完的喬木和油柏路，他垂下了眼皮。隱約感覺到車子曾經中途停頓過，一般迪恩不去喚醒他就多半是因為中途需要加油或者是去買吃的；所以在他真正醒過來的時候，夕陽的橘紅已經換成深夜的黑藍。

「這裡... 是哪裡?」山姆一邊伸著懶腰一邊打呵欠問道。他扭了下睡緊了的脖子，環視一周下發現周圍竟全都是高木和野草堆。噢不是吧，仔細聽的話還有蟬叫。「老兄，你...你是把我們駛進樹林裡去了？」

「你打算什麼時候退出不幹了？」迪恩直視前方，雙手環胸，並沒有回答他的不解，反而問起了問題來。

山姆深呼吸一下，像他哥一樣眼睛沒目標的望向前方，淡淡地說出：

「直到我死去。」

「哼。」迪恩輕笑了一下，「這才是我的男孩。喏，給你。」他從口袋裡掏出一小包神秘的東西遞給山姆，「為了慶祝杰西和凱撒的愉快退休生活。」

「那是什麼... 見鬼的，迪恩！別這麼幼稚。」山姆督了一眼就認出那是該死的大麻草，想不到他蠢透了的哥哥竟然還對這東西念念不忘，只要一找到機會就絕不停下來取笑他。

「噢，來吧山米，你知道你愛它的。」迪恩把東西塞進山姆的掌心。

「不，那次感覺糟透了。」山姆想要甩開這蠢透了的玩意，「你從哪搞來的這個？」

「特別的地方。」他挑了挑眼眉，「比如說... 快餐店。噢那女的想必是享受過才去上班，她甚至連自己的假睫毛掉了半條下來都不知道。」迪恩直視起山姆露出「可惜了」的神色，「但是你知道嗎，她挺辣的。」

「所以說你... 去買吃的時候泡了個妞... 然後搞到了這個？」山姆覺得自己實在是沒睡醒，怎麼腦袋解讀不了這條公式：去快餐店買外賣的時候剛好遇著個會隨身帶著大麻的大麻辣妹然後對方還送你一包大麻可惜最後並沒有來一炮。前半部分很迪恩溫徹斯特，至於後半部... 嗯，稍微沒有依照劇本發展。

「別管這個，抬起你該死的屁股，我們出去好好享受一下。」迪恩走出黑羚羊，敏捷嫻熟地坐上了它的前蓋。

「你現在的行為就像個中學生你知道吧？」山姆笑著也走出了車廂，不同於他哥，也許是長年累月的潛移默化，他坐上車前蓋時的動作總是輕柔而小心翼翼的。

「這我可不知道，那個嗨到迷迷糊糊的中學生又不是我。」迪恩從小膠袋裡拿出紙片和麻葉開始把它們捲到一起，「噢那個中學生也挺辣的， 一邊傻乎乎的嚷著 『 迪恩、迪恩 』一邊嘟起嘴巴... 我還記得他那娘唧唧的頭髮... 唔，香香的像個小女生一樣。」

「迪恩...」山姆垂下頭看著自己的雙手，右手拇指抹著左手拇指的指甲。「你知道我們不能再幹那個。那是錯誤的。」

該死的他就知道。他就是知道昨天迪恩在那盤問室開始嘲笑他的時候，兩人都想起了當年的事情。而從迪恩的竊笑得知，他該死的從心底裏不覺得那有問題。他該死的 **就是想再來一次** 。所以山姆只能本能地擺出厭棄的臉然後快速轉移話題，不給自己絲毫回憶的機會。

但顯然一切已經太遲，迪恩根本不會被轉移到。

「那不是。」迪恩開始用打火機點燃紙卷，「那感覺該死地好，比上天堂更好。」他揚了揚已經在冒煙的卷，放在唇上深抽了一口。努力地蔽著氣他又抽了一口。不見煙絲從他口中或鼻中滑出，只見下一秒迪恩已經拉著山姆的領口把他拖近過去，雙手環起山姆的後腦，嘴唇貼上了對方的，強行把煙絲從自己口中逼到山姆口中。

「唔...」山姆本應把他推開、拉開，什麼都好，而不是像現在，雙手只能緊緊握起拳頭垂在身旁。迪恩的舌頭慢慢滑到山姆口中，把他上顎的牙齒都舔過了一遍。迪恩的右手稍為放開對他的箝制，山姆看著他又把煙卷遞到自己唇邊吸了一大口。不斷重複著剛才的動作，他又拉近山姆湊上了唇；如此來回三四次，燃著的紙快將耗盡，迪恩爽快地把它往下一丟，借著自己的體重拉著山姆躺了下來，絲毫沒有讓對方離開的餘地。

彼此間的吻已經從輕柔轉成激烈；山姆的舌頭狠狠地用力想要把迪恩的推出去，他的手開始抓著迪恩那拉扯著他衣領的想要把它扯開，迪恩的右手繼續箝制住他的後頸不讓他逃脫；當他們開始手腳並用的時候，憑著身形的優勢，山姆最終成功把對方甩開：「你瘋了！」他抹了抹臉想要從前蓋上下來，迪恩一把抓住他的手臂說道：「我沒有。」他神色凝重地看向山姆，「我沒有，你也沒有。我們本當如此。」

「不，這不是我想要的。」山姆甩開他，滑下車前蓋後退了兩步，用力的吞嚥著，「我不想要這樣。我不想再要這樣。」

「你當時沒有拒絕我。」迪恩帶著凌厲的眼神也慢慢跟了上來。

「這是不對的，迪恩。那時我還小，而且... 我該死的吸了這些東西。」山姆開始感覺到腳步變得輕浮而少許不受控制，但他仍然很清楚自己在做什麼。

「要是你不願意，你不會把那該死的嘴湊上來；要是你不願意，你不會該死的在我身下興奮地瘋狂磨我老二。」迪恩一把抓住山姆的外套把他拉近，左手利落地打開黑羚羊後座的車門把山姆推了進去，「而且你當時已經該死的18歲了，你不是小孩。」

迪恩霸道的藉著自己的體重壓住山姆，關上黑羚羊的門。「親愛的弟弟，告訴我你愛它。」他開始胡亂地摸著山姆的臉，他的額頭抵著他的，「告訴我你愛它。」

「我...」山姆只感覺到現在的自己飄飄然，很多想說出口的話語到了此刻卻沒有被說出口；他就像快要被溺斃的魚，他喜歡就這樣躺在真皮座位上感受著天旋地轉，車內的空氣明明不太好聞卻又被自己大口大口的呼吸著；他感受到迪恩解開了他的皮帶扣，自己還主動抬起了屁股好讓迪恩可以成功的把它抽出；指頭的感官被成倍放大，他輕撫著迪恩帶有胡渣的臉，又沿住對方眼尾的皺紋一路往後，揉起了他哥哥的耳朵，到後面摸起來刺刺的頭髮；他微微用力把迪恩的頭按到他眼前，伸出了一小截舌尖從對方的下巴舔到上唇。

迪恩發抖的手指艱難地解著山姆褲頭的鈕扣，舌頭已長驅直入對方口中，身下的人竟然還一下一下不輕不重的搖著屁股磨蹭自己，這又讓他那解開的動作難了幾分。「該死的別動...」他稍微離開了山姆的嘴唇，最終還是成功地解開對方的褲子，但藏在內褲裡面的東西還未有任何反應。他把自己的外套脫了丟到前座，些許粗暴地拉開山姆那選用金屬排扣式的格子襯衣，又從褲後袋裡拿出了另一個小塑料袋。

「來，我們嚐嚐好的...」手指已顯然不受控制，迪恩用了兩三下才成功把打火機擦著了，他隨便點燃了一小撮麻草，那東西不需幾秒便已經製造出大量的白煙。等火焰差不多要燒到手指的時候迪恩一把將它摁到了皮座上，留下一個細小的燙焦了的黑印。

「哈哈哈哈...」山姆並不知道他哥到底在幹什麼，他只知道眼前白矇矇一片令他感覺更良好，手臂抵著額頭的他無緣由地大笑著。「迪恩，我很高興。」

「我知道，你當然是。所以，當時的你才跟我說著不想要再過這種生活，另一邊廂卻求我給你你想要的，」迪恩把頭埋向山姆的胸前，隔住棉質內衣舔起山姆的乳首，「你一直計劃著跟你的親哥哥做愛，山米，你是個罪人，你從來都是個擅長叛逆的罪人。」他把山姆的牛仔褲褪到膝蓋，手心摩擦著那已經微微抬頭的性器，然後又脫了自己的褲子，大腿跨坐到山姆兩邊臉旁，「來。」他捏著山姆的臉讓他張開嘴，已經勃起的老二一下子塞入對方的喉嚨。

「唔... 唔，唔...」口腔突然受襲的山姆痛苦地呻吟著，迪恩扯著他的頭髮把他拉近又拉開，口內的兇猛像是想要無止境進出。當他感覺到自己可能快要窒息之際，迪恩才一把放開了他。「哈...」深吸了一口氣，這時最需要氧氣的他發現自己只是在把更多濃郁的麻草味吸進肺部。

「迪，我... 我想，你...」不能正常運作的大腦艱難地想要拼出完整的句子，山姆想要說點什麼，想好的一秒又迎來忘掉的下一秒。他抬起手摸住迪恩的腰讓他稍微退後，撐起上半身將自己半脫的牛仔褲一脫到底。「該、到你了。」說完一把扯掉迪恩的T恤，卻在嘗試跪坐起身的時候重重地把頭撞上了車頂。

「哈哈，山米，我們可不是之前的小鬼了... 你看你，你這大腳怪...」迪恩拍拍山姆的大腿示意他去跪趴著，自己則溜進對方身下，握起面前的巨大緩緩放進口中。

「嗯...!」溫熱的口腔包裹著自己，山姆舒服得發出輕嘆。他感受到迪恩的舌頭靈活地來回舔弄，滑溜的小舌堵過了頂端的小孔，下一秒又快速地繞著冠狀溝轉動。加上用力的吸啜，他差點就棄械投降。清晰的快感衝擊著大腦，在大麻影響下官感被成倍成倍的放大，恍惚自己真的能感受到迪恩舌上的粗糙是如何襲擊著這敏感的部位。迪恩似乎是故意的更賣力吸啜著，他開始伸手托住山姆的囊袋輕揉，又發出下流的悶哼聲，「射給我吧，小弟弟，射滿我的嘴，我想要把你的全部都吞下去。」下流的說話一下子徹底地把山姆的意識炸開，他低吼著最終將精液一股股射進對方口中，下身用力向前挺去，想要把仍在抖動的陰莖擠到更深處。

「唔...！」迪恩終是把他推開，又趕緊的將他壓回自己身下，並在他嘴上張開自己的嘴。精液瞬間隨著迪恩的入侵流入山姆口中，山姆這才發現原來自己射了這麼多。他們深吻著，舌頭糾纏著，不知道誰才是吞下了更多精液的那個；山姆的眼睛微張，眼前迪恩的臉那麼陶醉，那麼享受，顫動的睫毛、濕潤的嘴唇、鼻子上的雀斑... 無一不提醒著這是他的哥哥。可現在的山姆已經顧不了這麼多。對的，他就是天生的罪人，他的青春期來得隱秘又突然，他甚至未有時間弄清楚自己喜歡的究竟是男孩還是女孩，便已經跟親生哥哥搞在了一起。

也許他喜歡的不是男人，或者女人，他從小一直只有一個念頭：跟迪恩一起。他真的並沒有想過跟哥哥談戀愛或是上床，他只是下意識地覺得，他的一生人從不知道什麼時候開始便已經跟迪恩綁定在一起。他沒有想像過沒有迪恩在身旁的生活；他知道怪物的存在、他知道基於這個理由，也許他一輩子都會跟哥哥在一起，等到他長大後自然也會加入獵魔的行列，為死去的媽媽復仇。只是18歲那年的意外來得如此可怖又突然，他最終意識到自己的家庭只能跟扭曲與病態掛勾，他想要逃脫，他其實根本不想要這種生活。

於是他逃開了，而史丹福只不過是一個藉口。

「你就這麼想要過正常的生活？」「不，不是正常，是安全。」

「你對這個是認真的，對嗎？你覺得你可以去當一個律師，然後娶你的女友？」「為甚麼不可以？」11年前的對話無緣由地繼續冒進山姆的思緒。「潔西卡她了解真正的你嗎？她知道你都做過些什麼嗎，山姆？」迪恩稚嫩的聲音衝擊著他的腦袋。「不，她永遠不需要知道。」「你可以盡情繼續扮演著這個你，山米，」

「但最終你都得面對真正的你到底是什麼。」

在山姆理解著這一番話的期間，迪恩已經把自己的兇猛抵在了山姆的後穴處磨蹭著。山姆看著自己雙腿不知道在什麼時候被放上了他哥的肩頭，他緩慢地說出：「是的，我想要正常。」

「什麼？」迪恩毫不理解他弟弟此刻正在呢喃什麼，他只知道他該死的只想儘快把陰莖塞進山姆裡面，他想要操開那柔軟的地方，他想要看著他弟弟在他身下淫蕩地呻吟。他朝手心吐了一口唾液，隨便抹上硬得發痛的柱體便開始捅進山姆的後穴。

山姆清晰地感受到穴口被緩緩撐開，對方似乎很想要一挺到底。他細細嗚咽著，不知道怎麼的只想哭出來。老實說那並不痛，他能承受更多，縱使迪恩看起來心急非常，但動作卻毫不粗暴。只是那被外物入侵的感覺令山姆有種被逼哭的衝動，他抓緊手邊的皮革咬著牙大口吸著氣，開始小聲催促著：「迪恩，快動...」

「山姆，放鬆一點...」迪恩的汗水開始從額邊滑下，他抹了一把山姆的鎖骨，對方早就已經大汗淋灕；把頭埋進山姆的肩窩，陰莖開始深入淺出地推進，舌頭舔過對方脖頸，口中全是咸咸的味道。山姆發出像貓叫的呻吟，伴著肉體之間的碰撞聲、交合處黏膩的水聲、迪恩粗重的呼吸聲，黑羚羊在這片寂靜的樹林裏成了最活躍的存在。

迪恩絕對是故意的，他把車子駛到這兒來絕不是為了可以盡情享受大麻，而是盡情享受他的弟弟。

山姆耳邊盡是迪恩的低吟，他聽見他說：「天啊，你好... 緊，山米，哈啊... 你好緊...」他扳過迪恩的臉，也伸出舌頭舔著對方的汗水喃喃道：「迪恩，再用力一點... 再深一點...」他開始隨著迪恩的節奏搖動自己的屁股，調整著彼此的角度好讓對方的凶器可以更準確的對準自己敏感的那點。已經射過一次的陰莖夾在兩人之間，隨著迪恩衝撞著前列腺而再次逐漸變硬，小孔吐出透明的液體抹滿了兩人的小腹。

緊閉的空間內氧氣漸漸變少，兩人粗喘著，動作的幅度變得越來越大，快感猶如海浪般洶湧翻騰。交合處早已因為汗水濕成一片，迪恩開始失控地抽插，被操軟的穴口咬不住那腫脹，已經硬到發紫的性器不小心滑了出來，他咒罵了一聲又隨即抓住它亂塞回去。「嗚啊... 啊！迪... 唔哈... 好爽，好爽！」山姆的嘴輕微抽搐地狂笑著，被瘋狂擦過的前列腺聚集起更多瘙癢的快感，他嫌迪恩插得不夠深、怎麼都不夠深，不夠填滿他空虛的感覺。迪恩挺起上身跪坐起來，左手抓住山姆的腳踝舉高，右手擼動起那再次全硬的陰莖，同時看著自己在紅腫的穴口進進出出，過度的摩擦使兩人的體液融合為白色的小泡沫。視覺刺激下迪恩實在再按捺不住，滾燙的液體噴薄而出，大股大股全部灌進山姆那更溫熱的甬道內。突如其來的冷感使山姆打了個冷顫，他本想拉過迪恩索取一個吻，但對方卻退開了退出了他，被操鬆的穴口一時未能合上，裡面的精液緩緩流到座椅上面。

迪恩捲動下車窗，冰冷的夜風瞬間湧進來。他們調整著呼吸，剩餘不多的大麻的效力被全部吹散。迪恩撿起地氈上的衣服，打開車門走了出去。山姆依然躺在後座上，垂著的眼睛看著他哥哥套上褲子和衣服，他自己則完全不想動，甚至沒有去合上仍然大張的腿。他看著迪恩搖晃著走過來替他關上了門，又走到旁邊打開前座的門爬進了車。

「晚安，山姆。」迪恩疲倦的聲音從那邊傳來。

山姆抓起一直置於後座的毛氈蓋過自己，想像著迪恩在明天清醒後看見他身下皮椅上的燙印時憤怒的抱怨，慢慢合上了眼。


End file.
